


Caffeinated Beverages (And Other Very Unhealthy Things)

by dontmindthemoose



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindthemoose/pseuds/dontmindthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakespearean modern AU. Romeo is a university student who falls for the seemingly unobtainable Mercutio. Oberon and Titania basically rule the university while three of the drama club members tell Macbeth he's going to be debate club president.<br/>Basically a bunch of Shakespeare thrown together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeinated Beverages (And Other Very Unhealthy Things)

_And I’ll kneel down_

_Wait for now_

_I’ll kneel down_

_Know my ground_

 

The door bell sings out its sweet melody as more customers crowd into the small shop, out of the bloody rain. It never seems to stop raining.

“Tall cappuccino!” Ben yells, over the general hubbub of many people. “Romeo, attention, cappuccino!”

“Tall cappuccino!” Romeo pushes it towards Ben, who hands it to a customer who looks disgruntled at being shoved around by the heaving crowd.

Romeo likes his job here, honestly. Wouldn’t trade it for all the world, most days. ‘Cept for days like this, when the coffee house is filled with grumpy customers and stressed employees. It’s lunchtime, and all the employees from the companies nearby - the bank opposite, the law firm next door, the pizza shop a street away - they all come here within the same hour.

“Two lattes, both small!” Ben rattles off another order to Romeo, who leaps into action immediately, throwing the machine into movement as he grabs mugs and creamers. It’ll all be over in an hour, once everyone else has gone back to work.

 

It’s a half hour from closing time, and Romeo’s just waiting for the last few customers to leave so he can go home. He’s totting up the total from the register and frowning intently. The digits aren’t adding up right. Math has never been Romeo’s forte, and he sighs as he leans forwards with his head on his hand, rubbing his brow.

“Goodnight, Romeo,” Ben says as he passes Romeo, dressed in his normal clothes; a smart suit jacket, trenchcoat and red tie. Romeo wouldn’t deny that Benvolio’s pretty hot, but never in a million years would he date the guy. Not because he’s a guy, so much, as he’s Benvolio, and basically like Romeo's brother. Maybe not that close, though. Cousin, perhaps.

“Night, Ben- til tomorrow,” Romeo nods, before turning back to try and get the numbers to work.

“Are you still open?” someone asks, and Romeo takes a moment to process the words. When he looks up, he finds himself staring into the eyes of the most beautiful guy he’s ever seen. His eyes are blue, but not storm blue- crystal blue, like perfect diamonds. Dark, chocolate brown hair lops into his eyes, loose curls still damp from the storm outside. When he smiles nervously at Romeo, his teeth are a brilliant white, some slightly crooked in his mouth. And those lips- god, those lips! They’re red, like he’s been worrying at them, and plump. Perfect for kissing.

“Uh- yes, we’re open,” Romeo takes a moment to answer, and the guy’s eyes light up with his smile.

“I don’t usually stop by this late,” he explains. “But I got held up.”

“It’s not a problem,” Romeo smiles, and he’s never meant that more. Nothing’s a problem if it means he gets to see a guy this hot.

“What can I get you?”

“Two hot chocolates, please,” the guy leans against the counter as Romeo types the order into the computer. Two hot chocolates. Of course, a guy like that wouldn’t be single. Oh, and he’s straight, judging by the girl who wanders in and throws her arm around his shoulder, pecking his cheek.

“Waited for you, babe,” the guy throws her a warm, affectionate smile, and she rolls her eyes.

“You know I’m out late Thursdays, every week,” she sighs, but kisses him again. Romeo turns away to make the drinks, cursing himself for falling in love like this. No, not love, he doesn’t know the guy. Lust, maybe.

“Here you go, enjoy,” Romeo pushes the drinks towards them when they’re done, and the guy accepts with another smile and a wink.

“Six pounds, I believe?” the guy pulls out his wallet, rifling through for the money.

“Thanks awfully, mate.

“Of course, any time,” Romeo nods, but the guy’s disappeared with his girlfriend, and the door jangles shut after them. Romeo sighs and returns to counting up the money. As he goes to add the new money to the pile, he finds a “frequent visitor” card tucked at the back. Frowning, Romeo slides it out and starts to slide it back into the holder, when he realises there’s something written on it in green biro pen.

 _Mercutio_ , it says, and then there’s a phone number. Huh. Maybe not so taken after all.

 

Juliet’s bedroom is the same disgusting shade of pink it was last time Romeo was here. Juliet herself, black dress and makeup and all, is lying on the bed, eyes closed and headphones in. Her blonde hair is splayed out behind her on the pillow, glossy and newly washed.

“Evening, Juliet,” Romeo sits down on the end of Juliet’s bed. Her heavily made-up eyes flicker open.

“Oh, hey, Romeo,” Juliet sits up, pulling out her headphones. “What brings you here? Your shift done already?”

“I finished an hour ago. It’s half-eight.”

“Meet anyone cute?” Juliet teases, as always, as she checks her phone for texts from Viola. Romeo just rolls his eyes, but Juliet doesn’t seem to be expecting a response anyway.

“Anything from Vi?” he asks instead, half-heartedly flipping through one of the magazines lying on the floor by Juliet’s bed.

“She should be coming back sometime next week,” Juliet throws her phone to the side, having texted a response to Viola. “Apparently she and her parents fixed stuff.”

“That’s good, I assume.”

“Yeah. It’s really good.” Romeo nods, his mind still not really on the conversation with Juliet. His thoughts are still on the handsome stranger who wandered into the coffee shop earlier. She seems to realise he’s not really paying attention, and sits beside him on the bed.

“Come, Romeo, tell! What are you thinking?”

“Nothing, I promise.”

“I know that look, and it is not ‘nothing’.”

“Juliet, I swear-”

“Do you have a crush? Who?” Juliet squeals, suddenly excited. Romeo rolls his eyes and stands.

“Aw, come on, sweetie!”

“‘Sweetie’? I’m not Vi,” Romeo says, with a raised eyebrow, and Juliet huffs.

“So what’s his name, then?” she prompts, and Romeo turns back to her.

“Fine, you win-”

“Always.”

“It’s Mercutio.”

“Mercutio. Cute.” Juliet muses. “I don’t know him, though. He’s cute, I assume?”

“So cute. And very straight. He has a girlfriend.”

“Girlfriends can be… disposed of, if needs be.”

Romeo pauses.

“You’re not allowed to murder his girlfriend,” he says firmly, and Juliet bites back a laugh.


End file.
